Mágico Destino
by Princess of Twilight
Summary: Após sair em merecidas férias, Sakura aceita a oferta de Tomoyo de ir com ela até sua casa de campo... E é nesta viagem que suas férias se transformam em algo... Mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, está é a primeira fic que escrevo, e nada melhor do que começar escrevendo uma fic de Sakura Card Captor, um anime incrível e que marcou minha infância (ou qualquer outra etapa da vida) e de muita gente, com seus personagens carismáticos, a história envolvente e também, que não poderia faltar, o pequeno toque de romance. Por favor, não me matem se não estiver tãaaaaaaaao bom assim, estou apenas começando! **

**Anyway, vou deixar de enrolar e somente pedir para que aproveitem! xD**

* * *

Mágico Destino

Capítulo 1: O convite de Tomoyo

Começava mais um dia na cidade de Tomoeda. Nas ruas, algumas poucas pessoas se atreviam a sair, pois o frio do dia espantava qualquer tentativa de movimento na cidade. Qualquer que fosse o motivo que levaria as pessoas a sair de suas casas era esquecido rapidamente quando elas começavam a se levantar de suas camas, fazendo com que desistissem e voltassem a dormir. E era exatamente isso que uma jovem estava fazendo nesse exato momento em seu quarto. A luz do sol passava pela janela entreaberta e ia em direção ao seu rosto, fazendo com que ela se remexesse em sua cama.

- Mas que frio! – Dizia ela quase que sussurrando – Droga! Deixei a janela aberta ontem à noite! Assim vou pegar um baita resfriado!

Tentou fechar a janela, mas foi completamente inútil: ela estava emperrada. Suspirando, desistiu da idéia de continuar dormindo e se levantou, fechando as cortinas do quarto e indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Seus belos olhos esmeraldinos correram pelas roupas em sua frente, analisando-as. Pegou algumas e as jogou em cima da cama. Teria que se arrumar para ir ao trabalho. Era certo que aquela rotina casa-trabalho estava começando a deixá-la irritada, mas pelo menos este era seu último dia antes de poder se dar ao luxo de tirar umas boas férias. Escolheu uma roupa que lhe agradava e foi até o banheiro. Queria começar o último dia de trabalho com um bom banho quente. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água corresse por todo seu corpo, fazendo com que sua mente começasse a tentar imaginar alguns tipos de programas que poderia fazer no decorrer das férias que tiraria do jornal onde trabalhava, o Tomoeda News. Adorava escrever, mas fazia algum tempo que seu corpo e também sua mente davam sinais de que precisavam de um descanso.

No final do banho, ainda não tinha imaginado nada de especial para fazer. Parece que teria que passar suas férias em casa mesmo... Ou talvez Tomoyo pudesse fazê-la pensar o contrário. Sua prima era também sua melhor amiga e acreditava que ela teria muitas idéias para tentar ajudá-la a se divertir durante esse tempo. Trocou de roupa, prendeu o cabelo castanho, olhou para si uma última vez no espelho e ia descendo calmamente as escadas até ver o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha. Estava atrasada. Reclamou consigo mesma por ter acordado muito tarde e saiu correndo para a garagem da casa com uma chave em uma mão e uma torrada em outra. Sakura ainda era a mesma de antigamente.

* * *

Ela ia passando apressadamente pelos corredores, como se quisesse se esconder de alguém ou de alguma coisa. Tentava chamar o mínimo possível de atenção, chegando até a respirar mais devagar. Mas não conseguiu passar despercebida por muito tempo, pois ouviu uma voz muito familiar chamar-lhe a atenção de dentro de uma das salas. 

- Demorou mas chegou, não Sakura? – Dizia um homem, girando sua cadeira para poder ver melhor com quem estava falando, assustando a jovem, que estava quase em processo de fuga – Mas um pouco e acredito que seria obrigado a ter uma conversa a respeito de seus sucessivos atrasos...

- Me desculpe Tsukishiro! – Dizia ela entrando na sala e se curvando – É que houve um imprevisto hoje de manhã e... – Não pôde terminar a frase, sendo cortada pelo chefe.

- Acordou tarde de novo, não foi? – Disse ele, fazendo com que ela se espantasse com o comentário e corasse – Eu sabia. Mas não se preocupe com isso. – O homem falava em tom calmo - Sei que está tirando férias justamente por estar muito cansada. Admito que essa rotina possa ser muito desgastante.

-Ah... sim, mas... – Parou por um momento, como se receasse em fazer a pergunta – O senhor não me chamou até aqui somente para dizer isso, não foi? – Ficou em silêncio, esperando a resposta do chefe.

- Ah, me desculpe! Já ia me esquecendo! Enquanto você ainda não tinha chegado, me parece que recebeu um recado de sua prima, a senhorita Daidouji. Parece que tinha certa urgência em falar com você. E, a propósito, me chame de Yukito! Falando assim até parece que não somos velhos conhecidos! – Disse, enquanto um dos fios de seu cabelo prateado teimava em cair na frente dos óculos redondos. – Agora já pode ir, Sakura. – Falou sorrindo, enquanto via a amiga saindo pela porta.

Após a breve conversa com Yukito, Sakura ia passando e cumprimentando seus colegas de trabalho com um "Bom dia!" ou com um "Como vão as coisas?" até chegar a sua sala, verificando o telefone. Dez mensagens na secretária eletrônica! Tomoyo realmente queria falar com ela. Mas ela teria que esperar, depois que viu a pilha de trabalho que teria de fazer antes de tirar suas merecidas férias... Pelo menos faltavam apenas algumas horas até poder ir finalmente para casa.

* * *

- Ufa! Finalmente de volta! – Dizia Sakura enquanto tirava seu casaco, colocava as chaves do carro em uma mesinha próxima e se jogava no sofá – Tudo o que eu quero agora é dormir tranquilamente na minha caminha quentinha... – Já estava fantasiando com seu descanso até que o telefone tocou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos – Ah! Deve ser a Tomoyo, tinha me esquecido de retornar a ligação para ela. 

Saiu correndo pela sala até alcançar o telefone, quase tropeçando no tapete e derrubando várias coisas no processo. Finalmente o alcançou e tirou-o do gancho.

- Alô? - Disse enquanto tentava colocar o tapete novamente em seu lugar.

- Sakura? Ah, finalmente te achei! Por onde você andou o dia todo? – Disse uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Tomoyo! Me desculpe, cheguei um pouco atrasada hoje no trabalho e estava cheia dele pra fazer! – Dizia, quase chorando só de lembrar da quantidade de coisas que teve que fazer para poder sair de lá em tempo – Mas, me diga, o que você tem de tão importante para me dizer que teve de deixar _dez_ mensagens na secretária eletrônica hoje pela manhã enquanto eu ainda não tinha chegado?

- Ah, isso é uma coisa muito importante! Primeiro: você já resolveu o que vai fazer durante as férias?

- Ainda não... Estava pensando em passar alguns dias com meu pai, para fazer uma visita a ele. Já faz algum tempo que não vou até lá. Penso que ele fica muito sozinho naquela casa, já que eu e Touya temos agora certa responsabilidade financeira e não precisamos mais morar com ele.

- Entendo... Mas se ele estiver ocupado, gostaria de convidar você para passar as férias comigo! –Tomoyo disse em um tom muito animado – Sabe, é que minha mãe resolveu passar as férias em nossa casa de campo e eu queria saber se você não estaria interessada em ir conosco!

- Ah, eu não sei Tomoyo... Acho que vou incomodar muito a sua mãe desse jeito... – Falou Sakura, logo sendo interrompida pela amiga.

- O que é isso, Sakura! Você não incomodaria de jeito nenhum! Por favor! Pra me fazer companhia! E depois você é minha prima também! Aposto como minha mãe ficaria muito feliz em receber você.

- Tudo bem Tomoyo! Eu vou! – Já podia ver a cara de felicidade de sua prima – Mas somente se meu pai estiver ocupado!

- Está bem! Eu espero sua resposta, mas tem que ser até depois de amanhã, porque não podemos demorar muito para viajar. Parece que minha mãe vai fazer uma pequena reunião de negócios por lá e quer que eu participe também. – Agora a voz da amiga parecia demonstrar um pouco de cansaço.

- Ok, conversarei com meu pai amanhã para saber se poderei ficar por lá. Mas me conte Tomoyo, como é que vai o seu namoro com o Eriol? – Perguntou Sakura, agora parecendo um pouco mais interessada na conversa do que a alguns minutos atrás. Gostava de saber como andava a vida da amiga, porque sempre zelava pela felicidade dela.

- Vai muito bem, apesar de que ele não vai poder ficar comigo durante as férias. Parece que não conseguiu tirar folga lá do hospital. Aquele trabalho acaba sobrecarregando-o demais! – Falava Tomoyo em tom sério, indo em defesa do namorado – Mas ele me disse que vai fazer o possível para me ver pelo menos nos finais de semana. Ah Sakura, você não sabe como é difícil ficar sem vê-lo durante muito tempo! – Sakura já podia imaginar a prima com o típico brilho no olhar. Sempre acontecia quando falava de alguma coisa com muito entusiasmo - Mas me conte: e você? Ainda não arrumou um namorado por aí?

- Mas é claro que não Tomoyo! – Sakura já estava com o rosto um pouco vermelho – Não vou ficar por aí correndo atrás de qualquer um. Agora só vou me relacionar se for realmente a pessoa certa!

- Ah claro. Mas cuidado pra não ficar esperando a vida toda e acabar ficando pra titia! – Disse Tomoyo em tom divertido, dando uma alfinetada em Sakura.

- Pare com isso Tomoyo! – Fingindo ressentimento – Se continuar assim acho que vou ter que pensar na hipótese de ficar na casa do meu pai as férias inteiras! – Agora ela tinha certa malícia na voz.

- Tudo bem, eu paro! Mas não pense em nada, porque quero você para poder me acompanhar na viagem. Desculpe, tenho que desligar agora. Minha mãe quer saber minha opinião quanto algumas questões da empresa. Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã, Tomoyo! Mande um beijo para tia Sonomi por mim!

Depois de desligar o telefone, Sakura teve a leve impressão de que essas férias seriam mais agitadas do que havia imaginado. Enquanto pensava, foi subindo as escadas da casa até chegar em seu quarto. Agora o que queria era dormir e recuperar as horas de sono perdidas durante a semana de trabalho.

* * *

Sakura acordou mais cedo do que o esperado naquela manhã. Queria começar as férias arrumando sua casa, porque atividades como varrer e limpar os vidros haviam sido negligenciadas a semana inteira. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, colocou umas roupas mais simples e foi até a área de serviço. Começou pegando a vassoura, um esfregão, alguns panos e muitos produtos de limpeza e os levando para o banheiro. Aquela certamente seria uma batalha árdua a ser travada! Adentrou no cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si, como se não quisesse ser interrompida enquanto realizava sua difícil tarefa. 

Depois de muito tempo, uma Sakura esgotada se sentava no sofá. Havia sido muito desgastante, mas pelo menos conseguiu limpar tudo. Agora queria tomar um belo café da manhã bem relaxada e depois aproveitaria para ligar para seu pai. Foi até a cozinha, abriu um dos armários e pegou um pacote de conteúdo bastante conhecido para ela: chá. Pegou alguns saquinhos e os colocou dentro de um bule. Quando colocou a água para ferver, ouviu o barulho do telefone tocando da sala.

- Deve ser a Tomoyo. Aposto que está querendo perguntar se já liguei para meu pai... – Já ia tirando o telefone do gancho pra poder parar com o escândalo que o aparelho estava fazendo.

- Alô? – Falou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Pai? – Sakura mal conseguia acreditar que era ele quem estava ligando. Já fazia algum tempo desde que ouviu a voz do senhor Fujitaka se despedir dela, quando resolveu morar sozinha depois de ter conseguido um emprego. Além disso, ele não ligava para ela com freqüência – Nem acredito que seja o senhor! Como vão as coisas por aí?

- Vão muito bem, querida, apesar de ser um pouco estranho acordar todos os dias de manhã e não ter ninguém com que conversar. Você e seu irmão realmente me fazem uma falta muito grande, sabia? Mas estou te ligando para avisar que durante alguns dias não estarei mais em casa, pois haverá uma importante reunião em Tókio com alguns arqueólogos do mundo todo para discutir sobre algumas ruínas de uma civilização antiga que foram encontradas a pouco tempo no México. Vou viajar amanhã de manhã para lá. – O homem parecia muito concentrado no que dizia, mas mesmo assim sua voz tinha um tom bem calmo – Mas, me conte querida, como vão as coisas no trabalho?

- Vão bem, pai, principalmente porque acabei de tirar umas férias e poderei descansar bastante. Queria poder passá-las com o senhor, mas terei que deixar para outra hora. – A voz de Sakura parecia um pouco triste - Ah, o senhor tem notícias de Touya? Já faz algum tempo que não converso com ele! – Se animando um pouco.

- Ah, o Touya? Eu havia me esquecido de dizer, ele vai comigo nessa viagem! Afinal, nada melhor do que um arqueólogo experiente para me fazer companhia! – Já podia imaginar o sorriso estampado no rosto do pai. Ele tinha ficado muito orgulhoso quando soube que seu filho havia seguido seus passos e se tornado um arqueólogo como ele. – Quer que eu o chame para poder conversar com você?

- Ah, sim pai! Muito obrigada! E até logo! – Dizia Sakura, com o coração um pouco triste, se despedindo do pai.

- Alô? Sakura? Há quanto tempo, monstrenga! – Dizia Touya em tom de brincadeira, como fazia todos os dias desde que Sakura era bem pequena.

- Touya! Pare com isso, porque eu não sou monstrenga! – Disse Sakura, com veias aparecendo em sua testa – Eu peço para falar com você e é assim que você me cumprimenta?

- Me desculpe, é o hábito. Mas é que não é todo dia que se tem a oportunidade de falar com uma monstrenga ao telefone! – Disse ele, fazendo Sakura ficar com os olhos cheios de fúria – Tá bom, eu paro... Mas o que queria falar comigo, Sakura?

- Só queria mesmo saber como andam as coisas com você... Já faz tempo que não tinha notícias suas!

- Ah, está tudo bem comigo, apesar de que o trabalho consome a maior parte do meu tempo! Acho que depois dessa reunião terei algum tempo para poder descansar e te fazer uma visita. – A voz dele tinha novamente um tom de brincadeira - Acho que quando for até aí, terei eu mesmo que cozinhar, afinal, quem é corajoso o bastante para provar da comida feita por uma monstrenga como você? Poderia sofrer efeitos colaterais muito sérios! – Sua voz tinha agora um tom catastrófico - Minha vida estaria em risco! – E começou a rir do outro lado da linha.

- Touya! Pare com isso! Eu não sou monstrenga e nem cozinho _tão_ mal assim! – Falava Sakura, que agora estava pronta para aniquilar o irmão somente com o olhar, que estava em chamas – Você vai ver quando eu te pegar, vou fazer você engolir tudo o que está falando comigo agora!

E a discussão se arrastou por minutos a fio, até que Sakura se encheu de ficar ouvindo as bobagens de seu irmão e correu para a cozinha, se lembrando que havia deixado a água esquentando no fogão para poder fazer o chá. Nem o café da manhã havia tomado ainda. Agora o que faltava fazer era ligar para Tomoyo e lhe contar a boa notícia de que passaria as férias com ela. Notícia que, obviamente, seria recebida com fogos de artifício e muita festa pela prima.

* * *

**Bom, aqui termina o primeiro capítulo de "Mágico Destino"... Venho agora somente pedir para que você que está lendo essa fanfic possa mandar um review. Mandem críticas, sugestões, chutem o balde, mas mandem ao menos UM review. Façam essa escritora uma pessoa muito feliz! **

**Agora a hora de agradescer a algumas pessoas que me ajudaram a criar essa história (que, se dependesse de mim, nunca ia ser postada, por causa da preguicite aguda da autora! xD): Ana Carol (Meiling! hahahaha... não me mate!), Thiago (Poring! Para de jogar Rag um pouco, menino!), Lena (you know, Link is better!) e Sakura (amiga de conversas pelo MSN... mas fazer o que, se você mora TÃO longe né? Obrigada pelas idéias dos títulos dos capítulos! D).**

**Acho que é só... vou voltar para minha vida rotineira e monótona... **

**/// A autora lança uma bomba de fumaça no chão e desaparece, com todos ao redor com uma cara mais ou menos assim: (O.O) ///**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demorou mas chegou! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de "Mágico Destino". Vou andar logo e postar somente para as pessoas que me mandaram os reviews, pois poucas leram e me mandaram os comentários... (aff ninguém lê mesmo...¬¬)**

**Ah! Os personagens e todo o resto não me pertencem... Só escrevo uma história louca com eles... agora sim.**

**lá vai:**

* * *

Capítulo 2: A viagem

Sakura tomava seu chá calmamente enquanto pegava o telefone e apertava alguns números, tão conhecidos por ela que já podia até discá-los sem precisar consultar sua agenda telefônica. Adoraria ver a cara de felicidade de Tomoyo quando recebesse a notícia de que iria com ela passar as férias em sua casa de campo, em meio a reuniões e pessoas de negócios. Pegou-se rindo, enquanto apertava o último número do telefone e o colocava próximo ao rosto. Logo, ouviu um pequeno som pelo telefone. Alguém já havia atendido.

- Alô? – A voz conhecida de alguém lhe perguntava.

- Tia Sonomi? Bom dia! Há quanto tempo, não? Aqui é a Sakura! – Falou, bem da maneira típica e alegre a que se dirigia a todas as pessoas – Como vai a senhora?

- Sakura? Há quanto tempo, querida! Está tudo bem sim, mas, por favor, não me chame de "senhora". Eu ainda sou muito jovem para que fique me chamando de _velha_!

- Me desculpe, tia Sonomi! Não foi essa a minha intenção! – Disse, encabulada.

- Tudo bem, querida! Eu só estava brincando! – O que fez Sakura respirar aliviada – E então, estava querendo falar com a Tomoyo? Ela me disse que você vai conosco em nossa pequena viagem de negócios. Mal posso esperar para poder passar algum tempo com você para saber das novidades! – Sakura ouviu uma voz do outro lado da linha, que certamente não era a de sua tia – Ah, querida, Tomoyo chegou aqui na sala. Vou chamá-la... – Um breve silêncio tomou conta do telefone, seguido pela voz muito alegre de Tomoyo.

- Sakura! Até que enfim ligou. Então, já resolveu, não é?

- Sim, Tomoyo, eu vou passar as férias com vocês. – Ouviu-se uma exclamação de felicidade vinda de sua prima – Mas não faça escândalo! Quem vê você gritando assim vai achar até que Eriol te pediu em casamento ou algo do tipo!

- Ah Sakura, deixe de ser regulada! E não fique me lembrando que não poderei ficar com o Eriol por lá... Estou morrendo de saudades! – Falou Tomoyo, enquanto divagava, suspirava e falava ao telefone ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa, estou vendo que se eu continuar com essa conversa ela não vai terminar nunca, afinal, quando é que você vai se cansar de falar do seu _querido_ Eriol? Ficar ouvindo conversa de mulher apaixonada é o que eu não vou fazer! – Disse Sakura, passando a mão que não segurava o telefone pelos cabelos, soltando o rabo-de-cavalo.

- Está bem, Sakura, eu paro de falar sobre ele! – Agora Tomoyo parecia bastante séria – Que coisa, você sempre querendo estragar a felicidade dos outros! Está parecendo até uma velha chata e ranzinza! – Disse Tomoyo, fingindo estar magoada com a prima.

- Ah Tomoyo, pare com isso! Afinal, que outra pessoa compreensiva como eu você tem para ficar conversando e te aturando quando você começa a falar do namorado? – Falou ela, como se estivesse ensinando uma pequena lição para uma criança.

- Ah, é que ele é tão lindo, Sakura! Sempre me ligando, mandando flores e abrindo a porta do carro, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Espero que você encontre alguém assim para você também!

- Eu também espero, Tomoyo. Mas deixe disso, tenho que arrumar a minha mala para que possamos ir amanhã. Que horas vamos sair?

- Eu passo para te pegar aí lá pelas nove da manhã, está certo?

- Mas eu tenho um carro, Tomoyo! Não precisa vir me buscar!

- Mas eu insisto, Sakura! Afinal, é bem mais prático irmos eu um carro só do que em dois! – Tomoyo disse em tom de quem não se deixaria ser contrariado.

- Está bem, não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. Além do mais, eu não conseguiria vencer nunca mesmo... – Suspirou – Amanhã, ás nove... – Falava como se estivesse anotando um recado – Todo bem. Vou ficar esperando!

- E eu espero que não esteja atrasada quando eu chegar por aí amanhã! – Ria Tomoyo.

- Muito engraçado, senhorita Daidouji! Vamos ver quem vai rir por último! – Disse isso, dando como encerrado o assunto e desligando o telefone.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, na casa da família Daidouji..._

- E então, Tomoyo, que horas marcou com Sakura? – A mulher perguntava, já começando a ficar apreensiva.

- Ás _dez_ da manhã, mamãe... Só assim pra que ela não se atrase... _Muito_. – Dizendo isso, subiu as escadas, se retirando para o quarto.

* * *

Após falar com Tomoyo, Sakura subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Iria arrumar o quanto antes sua mala para evitar quaisquer atrasos no dia seguinte e, também, para provar para Tomoyo que ela era como qualquer outra pessoa e poderia _não_ se atrasar quando quisesse. Afinal, qualquer um podia fazer isso, não é? Foi com esse pensamento que ela pegou uma mala de dentro de seu guarda-roupa e começou a pegar blusas, calças e outras vestimentas e colocá-las dentro da mesma.

Dando-se por satisfeita, fechou a mala e a colocou em cima da cama. Pegou sua toalha e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Depois de todo trabalho que teve para limpar a casa pela manhã, havia esquecido que ainda não tinha tomado banho naquele dia e, do jeito que era esquecida, poderia continuar sem se lembrar por muito mais tempo. Decidiu que, depois do banho, passaria o dia todo fazendo compras na cidade. Precisava de roupas novas e de blusas mais grossas, coisas que já estavam em falta em seu guarda roupa e que talvez devesse levar consigo durante sua viajem de férias.

* * *

A manhã começava bastante ensolarada naquele dia... O céu azul estava coberto com uma camada fina de nuvens branquinhas, passarinhos cantarolavam nas árvores e Sakura continuava a dormir em sua cama quentinha. Nada poderia mudar isso, a não ser o despertador que começava a tocar naquele momento. Sakura acordou assustada e caiu da cama, segurando o aparelho amaldiçoado e dando um longo bocejo matinal.

- Ai! Minha cabeça! Esse despertador, sempre me acordando nas melhores horas... Afinal, que horas são mesmo? – Olhou para o aparelho com sua conhecida cara de sono, mas logo essa cara mudou para uma cheia de terror.

- Não acredito! Nove e meia? Como o meu despertador conseguiu tocar a essa hora? – Levantou num pulo e começou a correr de um lado para o outro do quarto - Meu Deus! Tomoyo já deve ter chegado há muito tempo! – Jogou o despertador em cima da cama desarrumada e desceu as escadas correndo.

Somente depois de chegar ao primeiro andar e constatar pela janela que ninguém havia chegado ainda é que Sakura se acalmou um pouco. Sentou-se no sofá e se lembrou do que Tomoyo havia falado. Realmente era muito mais difícil para ela acordar na hora certa do que havia imaginado, principalmente por ter chegado tarde das compras no dia anterior e por seu despertador não ter ajudado muito. Só gostaria de saber por que ela não havia chegado ainda. Levantou-se, foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Talvez ela tivesse se atrasado... Ou talvez já houvesse passado por lá e, não vendo nenhum sinal de vida vinda da casa, resolveu ir embora. Sakura gelou e parou de tomar o café. Tinha que ligar para Tomoyo para saber por que ela não havia chegado ainda. Pegou o telefone e discou para o celular da prima. Nada. Talvez o tivesse desligado para que ninguém a atrapalhasse durante a viagem.

Começou a achar que não iria conseguir viajar durante suas férias. Mesmo assim, resolveu voltar para seu quarto e trocar de roupa, na esperança de que Tomoyo aparecesse.

* * *

Sakura pegou a mala que continha suas roupas, saiu de casa e trancou a porta. Já que Tomoyo não havia chegado ainda, seria melhor para sair e procurar por ela. Quem sabe ela ainda estivesse em sua casa? Tirou as chaves do carro de seu bolso e ia se dirigindo para ele até que ouviu uma buzina atrás de si. E a buzina ia ficando cada vez mais alta e insistente. Parecia que ficava cada vez mais próxima também. Virou-se e o que viu foi a maior fila de limusines que já havia visto em toda a sua vida (Detalhe: gota na cabeça da Sakura). A fila de carros veio se aproximando, encostou próximo á calçada e de dentro de um deles saltaram várias seguranças, todas vestidas de preto e, logo depois, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que sua prima Tomoyo e, logo atrás dela, sua tia Sonomi Daidouji.

- Como vai querida Sakura? – A tia se aproximou cada vez mais, abraçando a sobrinha – Não chegamos muito atrasadas não é mesmo? É que Tomoyo teve de resolver alguns assuntos de última hora e...

- Ah... Não... Se... Preocupe!... – Dizia Sakura, com dificuldade, em meio aos braços da tia.

- Mamãe! A senhora não vê que está quase _sufocando_ a Sakura?! – Dizia Tomoyo, aparecendo para livrar a prima do abraço apertado.

- Ah, tudo bem Tomoyo! Não foi nada! – Disse Sakura, enquanto via a tia se afastar cabisbaixa, talvez chocada pelo fato de ser chamada de _senhora, _coisa que não gostava muito, até pela própria filha.

- E então, preparada para a nossa viagem rumo ao imprevisível mundo dos negócios? – Disse Tomoyo, com uma cara de estranha felicidade no rosto, enquanto via as seguranças colocarem a mala de Sakura no banco traseiro do carro.

- Negócios? Estou de férias, lembra? Trabalho, só daqui a um mês! – Sakura falou, exalando felicidade. Queria poder aproveitar esse momento de descanso e descontração o máximo que pudesse.

- Ah, você tem muita sorte mesmo... Vai ficar lá só aproveitando enquanto eu vou estar me matando de trabalhar... Aiai, o Eriol faz tanta falta... – E começou a sonhar acordada com o namorado novamente. (Detalhe: gota na cabeça da Sakura e da tia Sonomi).

- Vamos, Tomoyo! Pare de devaneios e vamos logo entrar no carro senão vamos nos atrasar para a reunião! – Disse a tia Sonomi, empurrando as duas moças em direção à limusine de onde havia saído com Tomoyo anteriormente.

- É mesmo, a reunião... – Tomoyo ficou com uma cara deprimida – Espero que pelo menos um pouco dessa viagem falha a pena! – E segurou um dos braços de Sakura, enquanto as duas entravam no carro que as levaria ao seu destino.

* * *

O carro seguia por ruas largas, que iam ficando cada vez mais bonitas quanto mais se afastavam da cidade. Os prédios e carros iam ficando para trás enquanto se dirigiam para o campo. Sakura via vários tipos de árvores, algumas que ela própria não conhecia, seguindo o caminho que levava até a casa da família Daidouji. Finalmente, ela pôde ver a residência de campo de Tomoyo. A casa era enorme, com pelo menos dois andares, várias árvores ao redor da entrada e uma grande garagem.

- Finalmente chegamos! – Tomoyo falou ao lado de Sakura, segurando sua mão, um pouco mais feliz do que quando haviam saído de sua casa.

O carro parou na garagem e Sakura saltou dele junto com Tomoyo, enquanto uma segurança abria a porta para que a Sra. Daidouji pudesse descer e outra abria o porta-malas para pegar as bagagens. Sakura estava tão admirada com a beleza do lugar que levou um susto quando Tomoyo puxou seu braço e saiu correndo com ela em direção à porta da garagem que parecia levar ao restante da casa.

- Vamos Sakura! Quero te mostrar a casa toda! – Tomoyo puxava Sakura em direção à sala de estar.

- A casa toda? Se for mostrar a casa inteira, vai acabar se atrasando para a reunião! – Sakura tentava parar para que sua prima a ouvisse, mas Tomoyo insistia em continuar.

- Vamos Sakura! Se andarmos rápido, poderemos ver tudo e ainda terei bastante tempo para poder me arrumar para ela! – Tomoyo virou-se para a prima com uma cara de quem dizia não desistir tão fácil das coisas assim. Sakura resolveu não contestar e seguir em frente com ela, já que, como sua prima era a dona da casa, poderia estar certa.

* * *

- E, para terminar nosso _tour_ pela casa, temos o seu quarto, Sakura! – Tomoyo puxou a prima para dentro do aposento – Venha! Suas coisas já estão aqui! – E apontou para a mala que ela havia trazido na viagem.

- Nossa! Esse é o meu quarto? – Sakura viu Tomoyo balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. Era um quarto bem grande e arejado, com uma cama de casal, estantes, poltronas e com uma porta que levava até a varanda. Parecia ter sido feito exatamente para ela. – Ele é lindo, Tomoyo! Obrigada! – E deu um abraço em Tomoyo.

- Sakura, já disse que você me fez um grande favor ao vir comigo nesta viagem. Eu é que tenho que agradecer por você ter vindo! – E retribuiu o abraço. Ouviram-se batidas na porta, fazendo com que Tomoyo tivesse que se afastar para que pudesse atendê-la.

- Senhorita Tomoyo, sua mãe pede para avisar que já está quase na hora da reunião. – Disse uma segurança, quando a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Ah, é mesmo... A reunião... Obrigada por avisar. – Tomoyo disse para a segurança e se virou para Sakura.

- Vamos Tomoyo, se arrume logo para não se atrasar e não deixar ninguém esperando! Se não se apressar sua mãe ficará furiosa com você!

- Não ficará furiosa somente comigo, mas com você também! – Sakura ficou confusa com a colocação da prima - Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer... Na verdade, não vai ser uma reunião de negócios tradicional, vai ser uma festa! E eu quero que você vá comigo nela!

- Mas Tomoyo, eu não sei nada sobre negócios! Não poderia aparecer por lá! E, mesmo que soubesse, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa adequada para ir à festa!

- Mas isso não é problema nenhum! É só eu dizer que é minha prima! A festa foi dada por minha mãe e ninguém poderá contestar a vinda de uma pessoa que eu mesma convidei! – E, de repente, os olhos de Tomoyo começaram a brilhar de uma forma bastante conhecida... Parece que ela estava ficando entusiasmada com alguma coisa que ainda não havia dito a Sakura – E, se o problema for a roupa, você não deve se preocupar! - E então abriu o guarda-roupa do quarto. Havia ali vários tipos de vestidos de festa, cada um mais bonito do que o outro.

- Meu Deus, Tomoyo! O que é tudo isso? – Sakura se sentou na cama, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça.

- Estes são vestidos que fiz nos meus momentos de lazer. Como não tinha muita coisa para fazer e o Eriol tinha de trabalhar a maior parte desses dias... Eu resolvi fazê-los para você! – Tomoyo foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou um dos vestidos e colocou-o em frente à Sakura – Por favor! Aposto que vão ficar lindos em você! Experimente!

- Está bem, Tomoyo... Eu experimento. – Sakura pegou com cuidado o vestido das mãos de Tomoyo e foi até o espelho.

- Que bom. E, quando já tiver se arrumado, me avise. Quero que você desça comigo até lá... Aposto que vamos chamar bastante atenção! Afinal, duas belas moças se dirigindo até o salão de festas não é algo que se vê todos os dias! – Tomoyo tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Parecia saber exatamente o que estaria por vir nessa pequena aventura. Sakura sorriu também.

- Obrigada, Tomoyo. Quando terminar, eu te chamarei. – Deu um último abraço na prima antes de fechar a porta atrás dela e voltar-se para o vestido em cima da cama. Conhecendo bem Tomoyo como ela conhecia, o vestido devia servir como uma luva para ela.

* * *

-Vamos, Sakura! Se demorarmos mais, a festa já terá acabado! – Tomoyo descia rapidamente as escadas que levavam até o salão, trazendo consigo Sakura, as duas lindas e devidamente vestidas para a festa.

- Acalme-se Tomoyo! Dessa vez eu não me atrasei _tanto_ assim! – Sakura tentava descer as escadas da melhor forma que podia, tendo Tomoyo puxando-a por uma das mãos.

- Você está certa. Acho que fiquei tão preocupada com a festa que nem percebi que nos arrumamos no horário... – Tomoyo parou e se virou para Sakura – Está bem. Vamos andando dessa vez. – Sorriu e voltou a descer as escadas, dessa vez calmamente.

Quanto mais descia pelos degraus da escada, mais Sakura ficava maravilhada com a beleza do lugar. Um salão tão grande e tão bonito, que dava direto para o jardim da casa... Parecia até mesmo um sonho. E, quanto mais continuava a percorrer seu caminho em meio a tantas pessoas na festa, mais sentia que estava sendo observada insistentemente por alguém... Alguém esse que, depois de algum tempo, conseguiu visualizar. E o que viu foram olhos que pareciam poder desvendar todos os caminhos de sua alma... Num âmbar tão intenso que a deixou completamente extasiada.

* * *

**Agora os agradecimentos... Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, porque assim posso saber se a minha fic está boa ou não heheeh xD**

**Mas agradeço especialmente à Sak-chan, por ter me chamado a atenção todos os dias para que eu me lembrasse de postar esse capítulo da fic (desculpa!!!)... Sak-chan, esse capítulo vai pra você! D**

**Agora acabou mesmo... vamos ver se eu receberei mais reviews dessa vez... /**


End file.
